The invention relates to a holder for separated storage of money and credit cards, bank cards and different objects having dimensions similar to credit cards, in this specification also called “cards”. “Money” here means coins and/or bank notes. The device is also designed for alternatives for money, e.g. condoms or tickets.
For the so called credit card format the main dimensions suffice ISO 7810 and the thickness and roundings suffice ISO 7813. This format is applied for many cards with a diversity of applications: bank cards, driving licenses, ID-cards, membership cards, entry tickets, reduction cards, savings cards, etc.
The cards preferably have a solid, not foldable shape and a smooth, slippery, friction free surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,080 discloses a holder assembled from a plate with the size of approximately a credit card, which flat plate has at the one side a transverse groove in the surface and spaced from it an against the plate pressing, spring blade like clamping jaw. Inside the groove fits with tight fit a part of a wide elastic belt as a closed loop. The other part of the belt extends across the other side of the plate and the belt is stretched around the plate. Bank notes are stored loosely below the clamping jaw and cards are at the other side of the plate loosely inserted below the belt. Although this holder can store both many and few bank notes and cards, however unable to store these neatly for long time while in the pocket of a pants which has been put on. Due to movements during walking, standing up and sitting down, the bank notes and cards will slide relative to the plate and will disorder or can even become lost by the holder. The clamping jaw can cause damage to clothing and can hook behind some object while it is picked from and inserted into the pants pocket. This holder is thus unsuitable in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,910 discloses a holder assembled from a flat huls offering a tightly fitting storage for a stack of cards, and at its outer side a with a spring provided clamping jaw pressing against the huls and which clamps bank notes. Thus the bank notes can easily become in disorder.
WO9706709 (bodycard) and WO2010137975 (cardprotect) both disclose a merely for the storage of cards designed holder made from a flat sleeve offering a tightly fitting storage for a stack of cards.